What you do to me
by BlazeShot
Summary: Jeremy/Matt. Smut. Set while the two of them are still in high school. Pure smut. Don't like, don't read. Do like, do read. *FIXED THE FORMAT ERROR*
1. Chapter 1

Jeremy/Matt

Jeremy gasped as Matt pressed into him, bottoming out. The younger shuddered as they both breathed heavily. He whimpered, Matt remaining still within him, letting him adjust. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, his knees and arms felt weak, in the back of his mind he was afraid they would give out under him. He felt so **full**.

Matt let out a breath he'd been holding in. "You're fuckin tight, Jer." He said hotly, "Even after I stretched you out, nice and wide, ready for my big cock."

"Aah." Jeremy's face turned red, Matt loved talking dirty to him.

The blond boy pulled out just slightly, deeming Jeremy ready for him, then quickly pushed back in. Jeremy yelped and fisted his hands in the sheets of their bed. His cock was so hard and ached so much, leaking precum, waiting, begging to be touched.

"Bet you're blushing, aren't you Jer?" Matt smiled, leaning down, pulling out his cock, then back in again as he did so. "You can't help it. You're so hot for me." Jeremy could feel his boyfriend's warm breath on his ear; it made him shudder and he let slip a few quiet, quick, whining groans. "You love my cock." Matt didn't even ask, he didn't have to. "You love how I make you squirm." He pulled out slowly, Jeremy whined in muffled protest as Matt's cock was pulled almost all the way out, trying with all his might to keep still, to not give in and lean back to fuck himself on his lover's member. "Love how I pound your ass." Matt slammed back in, filling Jeremy up, making him yelp in surprise and pleasure.

"God." Matt groaned into Jeremy's ear. Pulling out and fucking back into him, making the younger moan. "Jer, just- fuck! Do you have any fucking idea what you do to me Jer? You have any clue how much you turn me on?" He began thrusting faster, make his boyfriend squirm for him, wanting the raven-haired boy to make those cute noises that no one else could make..

Jeremy let out a choked sob. As if Matt's cock wasn't fucking him good enough, his words made his own dick scream to be touched, made his erection twitch, flicking precum onto his shuddering stomach and onto their bedspread.

"You're fucking beautiful, Jer." Matt continued hotly. He had pulled his body back a bit, so that he could move more easily. As soon as he did, he started pounding his wrecked lover, making him cry out beautifully in pleasure. "Can't get anything done in the classes we have together. You know why?"

Jeremy gasped as he managed, with great difficulty, to shake his head.

"It's cause of you, babe." Matt began hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust, and Jeremy was making those adorable noises, whimpering and moaning, struggling to breathe through the waves of immense pleasure Matt's cock and words were causing him.

"All I have to do is look at you, babe, and- fuck!" Matt gasped in pleasure. He was so turned on. "Your hot face, the way you smile." Matt wrapped his arms around Jeremy's waist and pulled him onto his knees, pressing his muscled torso against Jeremy's back.

The younger could feel Matt's racing heart thumping away in his chest. Matt's hot breath was on his ear again, making Jeremy gasp and shudder once more, his hole clenching around his boyfriend's amazing cock.

"Your hot, tight ass. The muscles in your arms, too." Matt continued, "The cute expression you make when you're thinking hard about something, the sweet way you laugh, your body. The way you take your shirt off when you work out. The way your shorts hang off your hips and show your boxers a little bit, god you look so fucking hot in boxers!"

Jeremy groaned again, turning his head, breathing rapidly. He looked wrecked, he **was** wrecked, he couldn't help falling apart for Matt, and Matt knew it. He wanted Matt to kiss him, to lick and bite his neck while pounding into him. He wanted Matt to wrap his strong, calloused hand around his aching hardon and jerk him, he was too overtaken with pleasure to do it himself.

"All of those things, they turn me on so much. Just seeing you in class, in the halls, even thinking about you gets me hard, babe, so fucking hard, I can barely take it." Jeremy moaned and sighed and whimpered all at once when Matt's hand finally, finally took hold of his neglected member.

The angle of their heads was awkward, but that didn't stop Matt from pressing his lips to Jeremy's in an eagerly returned kiss. It was hot and wet and passionate, their tongue's exploring each other's mouths, though each was familiar with every curve and surface of the other. Jeremy grunted into the blond boy's mouth as the hand around his dick started jerking him. The younger teen thrust into the hand, chasing furiously after his release, but whenever he got too close, Matt would slow his strokes.

When the two lovers pulled apart to breathe, Matt began placing soft, affectionate kisses on Jeremy's cheek and the end of his lips, anywhere he could reach with the position they were in. Jeremy made a sound of approval ground back into his boyfriend, making the larger boy moan and gasp as he pounded Jeremy's hole.

Matt regained his composure just enough to manage a little more dirty talk.

"Sometimes when you're walking in the halls," Matt sucked on Jeremy's shoulder, making the younger groan and reach back a hand to pull Matt's mouth closer to his neck. "Especially when you're wearing shorts," Matt nipped at Jeremy's neck, then licked the mark he made, sucking on it a little before pulling back to breathe hot air onto it. "And you're in a good mood, you're smiling, and you do that happy walk, where you move your shoulders back and forth to match your footsteps." Another nip, another soothing kiss and hot tongue licking up his neck. Jeremy choked out another gasping sob. He wanted to cum so badly, with his boyfriend's big cock filling him, his mouth lovingly attacking his neck, marking him without a care for who might see.

"I don't know why, but christ! It fucking turns me on." Matt growled and thrust in especially hard, making Jeremy whimper and clench his ass. Matt kissed Jeremy's neck softly, gratefully.

"Do you know how difficult it is for me at school, Jeremy? Every single day, do you know how fucking hard it is not to drag you to the nearest empty room and pound your hot ass into the wall with this cock you love so much? But you should know, on those days when I'm really aching for it, I can barely keep myself from tearing both our clothes off and having you fuck me right there in front of everyone."

The raven-haired boy groaned, so fucking close. Matt was too. His thrusts were becoming wild, frantic, needy. Jeremy managed a smile before another strike to that spot inside of him had him moaning and leaning back into Matt's embrace. Matt could go on and on about how wrecked he was for Jeremy, but the younger boy was just as desperate for Matt.

"I fucking love you, Jeremy." Matt groaned, pounding in strongly, his cock being wonderfully squeezed and pleasured by Jeremy's tightness.

"Aaaah!" Jeremy couldn't take any more, and he shouted loudly as he was pushed over the edge, spilling onto Matt's hand and the light blue sheets.

Matt grunted loudly and bit into Jeremy's shoulder as he jerked his cock deep into Jeremy, bottoming out and cumming hard inside his lover.

Jeremy reached an arm back to pull Matt's face into a hot, loving kiss as they both came down from their monster orgasms.

Jeremy's legs finally gave out, and he fell onto his stomach, landing in small streams of his own cum. Matt followed closely, cock still inside of Jeremy, and covered the younger teen, both of them panting for breath. The room was otherwise quiet.

After several bliss-filled minutes, Matt pulled himself up, pulling out of Jeremy, who whimpered at the loss, immediately missing the sensation of being filled. Matt chuckled and rubbed his boyfriend's back to relax him.

Matt suddenly fell on his stomach behind Jeremy, and pulled the younger boy closer by his legs. The blond grinned wildly at the bewildered look Jeremy was giving him before burying his face between Jeremy's cheeks.

The raven haired boy yelped, squealed, really, at the feeling. His face turned tomato red as he buried his head in the mattress to hide his embarrassment and muffle the sounds Matt was forcing him to make.

The larger teen happily licked at Jeremy's hole, still tight, even after taking the football player's sizable cock. Jeremy's ass tasted so good, and Matt couldn't get enough of it, especially when it mingled with the flavor of his own cum.

Matt had finished licking and dipped his tongue into Jeremy's fucked entrance, moaning with the younger boy as his tongue was completely surrounded by the taste of Jeremy's sweet ass and his own hot cum. Matt got to work, pushing his tongue in and out, forcing the muscle deeper into Jeremy, licking as much cum out of his boyfriend as he could manage, enjoying every second of it, relishing in the adorable sounds his lover was trying to hide.

He began tongue fucking Jeremy, pushing in and out, moaning against the twitching hole, the vibrations shook Jeremy to his core. The raven haired boy was already hard again, and he could only guess that Matt was too. The football player drew back to admire the ass he loved so much before swiping his tongue across Jeremy's entrance once again.

Jeremy gasped. Matt smiled and started licking at the hole, fast, strong strokes of his tongue. He groaned at the taste. He could eat Jeremy's little hole all day. He tickled the rim of the younger boy's pucker with the wet tip of his tongue before lapping at the hole, watching and smirking as the other boy threw his head back and gasped before shoving his face back into the sheets.

Matt's talented tongue dove back into Jeremy's tightness, making the younger boy shudder in mortified delight. He wiggled the muscle around inside of his boyfriend, reaching and licking anywhere his tongue could reach. When the taste of his own cum assaulted his senses, he groaned and grinned. Without hesitation, Matt began enthusiastically scooping the cum from Jeremy's hole with his tongue, filling his mouth the delicious, thick liquid that still had the delightful flavor of Jeremy mixed in.

Once Matt was satisfied that he had gotten as much semen as he could from Jeremy's hole, he pulled back and crawled beside his boyfriend. He began stroking the hair of his whimpering, quivering boyfriend, and when Jeremy raised his head, they were face-to-face, and their eyes met.

Jeremy reached out a trembling hand to trace lines across Matt's chest. "I love you, Matt." He whispered.

The blond teen groaned and buried his fingers in Jeremy's hair, pulling the smaller boy into a bruising kiss. Jeremy happily kissed back, moving their hips so that their erections were level before grinding their cocks together.

Matt gasped against Jeremy's lips, opening his mouth, letting the cum he'd sucked from the younger boy's hole flow into his mouth. Jeremy groaned at the taste of himself and Matt, and their tongues clashed, sliding wetly against each other, passing the tasty liquid back and forth.

The boys lost themselves, the world melted around them as they ground against one another, kissed each other, basked in one another's warmth. Matt buries his face in Jeremy's neck as the raven haired boy reaches down and wraps a hand round both their cocks, stroking them together, bringing them closer to the edge once more.

They cum at the same time, coating each other's spent cocks, panting into each other's mouths hotly, both of them sweaty and tired.

Jeremy cuddles into Matt's strong arms, and they drift off together.

* * *

Tyler walked into Jeremy's room and immediately groaned as he observed the two sleeping teenagers, tangled together, peacefully.

"I told you Jeremy had the door locked for a reason." Bonnie crossed her arms as she stepped into the room.

"You're the one who 'abracadabra'd' it open." Tyler retorted.

"You asked me to." Bonnie pointed out, pulling out her phone, she started a text to Elena, informing her friend that Jeremy had a very good reason not to answer her calls.

"And you chose now to start listening to me?" Tyler rolled his eyes, "Let's just go. Freaking queers. It's grossing me out."

"Don't act like you aren't curious about being with a guy." Bonnie nudged him playfully.

"I'm not!" Tyler snapped.

"Well then why is your face red and why can't you stop looking at Matt and Jer?" She folded her arms and looked at him, eyebrows raised expectantly. "Just admit it. Maybe it'd help out with that stick lodged in your ass, or at least you'd know what it's like to have something more pleasant in there…"

"Shut up." Tyler groaned, storming out of the room, covering his blushing face as he hurried to get out of the Gilbert house.

Bonnie chuckled and pulled up the camera on her phone, snapping a few pics of Jeremy and Matt in each other's arms, looking peaceful and very, very naked.

"For later." She told herself with a smirk, putting her phone away. She quietly pulled the door with her as she stepped out of the room.

"Sweet dreams." She whispered.

* * *

That's it folks! Please comment, let me know what you think. If you see any typos, please let me know. I will write another chapter with Jeremy topping Matt if it is requested. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

This is a fluff chapter, sweet and romantic. The next chapter will be super smutty, I promise. In the meantime, enjoy!

* * *

"Matt!" Jeremy's voice called out. "Aren't you finished already?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Matt chuckled. He pulled off his apron and tossed it aside before pushing open the doors to exit the Grille's kitchen. The restaurant was closed; Matt was cleaning up and closing it down when Jeremy had shown up to surprise him.

Jeremy's face lit up in a smile when he spotted Matt. He was sitting on the pool table, swinging his legs back and forth impatiently, hands gripping the ledge of the table.

Matt returned the excited grin and rushed over to his boyfriend, settling between the younger boy's slightly parted legs and gently gripping his forearms. Jeremy closed his eyes as Matt leaned his forehead forward to meet the other boy's.

"It's good to see you babe." Matt said, pulling away slightly to kiss Jeremy's forehead. "Missed you."

Jeremy grunted cutely and leaned forward to meet Matt's lips with his own. "What have you been up to?"

"Not much." Matt chuckled. "Working, Summer reading, community service."

"Hmm." Jeremy kissed Matt's neck and breathed in deeply through his nose, taking in the smell that could only be described as Matt. "Sounds like you could use a break."

Matt bit his bottom lip and softly groaned as Jeremy pressed more kisses into his neck, groaning again in mild annoyance when the raven haired boy pulled away.

Jeremy laughed and patted Matt's muscled chest, smiling, an excited sparkle in his brown eyes. "C'mon."

Jeremy pushed the blond boy away so he could jump off the table, then took the older teen's hand and led him out of the restaurant. Matt stopped when they stepped outside to lock the Grille's front door, snickering at Jeremy's annoyed expression and crossed arms.

Matt took a moment to admire his boyfriend. Jeremy was wearing shorts and a navy blue t-shirt with the words "SUCK IT" printed in large white letters on the front. Jeremy's shorts were hanging slightly off of his hips, showing the elastic band of his black boxer shorts. Matt licked his lips as he began undressing Jeremy in his mind, anticipating what he was sure they'd be doing later than night.

"Give me your car keys." Jeremy held out his hand.

Matt hesitantly surrendered his keys to the younger boy, who grinned before jogging to Matt's truck, motioning for Matt to follow him. The two of them climbed in the truck, Jeremy in the driver's seat, and the raven haired boy jammed the key in the ignition and started the car.

The blond teen nervously reached over Jeremy's shoulder and tugged the seat belt, pulling it forward to click it into place, safely fastening in the younger high schooler. Jeremy gave him a peculiar look.

"You hardly ever wear a seat belt." He pointed out as Matt proceeded to buckle himself in.

"I also know how to drive." Matt retorted. Jeremy rolled his eyes and scoffed, pulling out into the street and taking off.

"How was the lake house?" Matt asked as they drove along the quiet road. The windows were rolled down to help cool the car on the hot summer night.

"It was nice." Jeremy said, "Relaxing. You can come next time we go, if you want."

"Maybe." Matt shrugged. The prospect of spending a weekend in the Gilbert's vacation cabin was actually very appealing to the blond teen, but he had work more often then not.

"I have some new sketches to show you." Jeremy smiled. Matt was always happy to admire Jeremy's artwork. He enjoyed watching the younger boy as he drew as well, eyebrows scrunched in concentration, pupils darting back and forth between paper and whatever he was drawing, or if he was drawing something from his mind's eye, he would bite the top of his pencil gently as he considered where to place it next.

The car pulled up near the swimming hole, and the two teenagers hopped out of the vehicle excitedly. Jeremy pulled a pack out of the back of the truck, waiting until Matt was beside him to head off into the woods, peaceful and dimly lit by the last remains of the sun in the dusky sky.

"Where we going?" Matt asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jeremy teased, "Anything exciting happen while we were away? Vamp attack or something?"

"Not really." Matt said as they walked along through the trees. "Well, there is one thing."

"What is it?"

"Not sure whether it's on par with a Vampire attack, but Ty's been acting weird." Matt said.

"When has Tyler Lockwood ever acted normal?" Jeremy pointed out.

"I mean out of character, smartass." Matt rolled his eyes. Jeremy and Tyler had slowly been learning to get along, mostly at Matt's urging, but they were still far from being besties. "Him and Bonnie."

"Ty and Bonnie are a thing now?" Jeremy asked, interest clear in his voice.

"Well, they're something, at least I think they are." Matt said, still befuddled by the situation. "He and Bonnie went to a sex toy shop together."

"Since when does Mystic Falls have a dirty store?" Jeremy asked.

"They went to the next town over." Matt elaborated.

"They're both underage, how did-" Jeremy started, then thought for a second, "Right, fake ID, duh."

"Yup." Matt sighed.

"Well, I mean, that's not so weird, is it?" Jeremy said, "People buy stuff from those stores all the time, it's not a big deal."

"Well, yeah, but, that's the thing. They-" Jeremy turned to look back at Matt quizzically. "They bought a strap on."

Jeremy's mouth opened slightly and his eyebrows jumped up in surprise.

"Yeah." Matt nodded with a chuckle. He looked at the ground and kicked at it awkwardly.

"Well." Jeremy said, "I'm not really sure what to say to that."

"Let's just keep going." Matt said.

"Don't have to." Jeremy said, dropping his pack onto the grass. "We're here."

"Oh." Matt looked around. The two of them were on a shallow hill, a clearing in the woods, an unobscured view of the sky at any given moment.

Jeremy pulled a blanket out of the pack and laid it on the ground. He threw himself down on it and smiled sweetly at his boyfriend. He patted the spot next to him in invitation.

Matt kicked off his shoes at the edge of the blanket and sat down next to the raven haired boy.

Jeremy nudged Matt's foot with his own as he laid down on his back. The blond followed after, his shoulder pressed warmly against his boyfriend's.

"Wow." Matt said in awe.

"I know." Jeremy said softly. "It's pretty incredible."

The star were blazing in the summer night sky. Matt didn't know the names of many constellations, but the ones he knew of he could see with clarity. The big and little dipper. Orion's belt, and what he thought could be Ursa Major.

"S' beautiful." Matt murmured.

"Yeah." Jeremy said, leaning his head against the older teen's shoulder. "Ya know, in the 1800s, artists who drew and painted the world were only supposed to make it look exactly as it appeared."

"But that's stupid." Matt said after a moment of thought. "I mean, yeah, when you're drawing, like, a person, it should look real, but people should put a little personality into their stuff. Otherwise its just like taking a photo, and I could do that with my phone."

"You're not wrong." Jeremy said. Matt always said that his boyfriend's work looked spookily real, but the raven haired teen always put a little something into his work to make it his own. "And there was one guy who thought the same way, though there weren't camera phones in the 1800s."

"Who was the guy?" Matt asked, ignoring Jeremy's camera phone snark. Both of them were still staring at the sky, bewildered by the beautiful luster of the faraway stars.

"Van Gogh." Jeremy said. "Every other painter would have painted a sky like this, exactly as we see it with our eyes. With the stars only as small dots against a black sky. But Van Gogh saw things with his mind when he painted. His imagination. He painted the night sky full of bright swirling streaks."

"That's awesome." Matt whispered before his face screwed up a little in thought. "Wait. Van Gogh. Wasn't he the guy who cut off his ear?"

"And sent it to a hooker, yeah." Jeremy sighed. "He was a little crazy."

"Who isn't?" Matt nudged the younger teen playfully.

Jeremy laughed before falling silent. The quiet of the nighttime washed over them. The clearing in the woods was tranquil, a rarity in the chaotic world of Mystic Falls.

"I love you." Matt said.

"I know." Jeremy smiled. "I love you."

Another stretch of silence, moments to enjoy each other's presence, closeness, despite the heat of summer.

Jeremy broke the silence, grinning, he turned his head to look at his boyfriend. "You know, Tyler is probably taking it up the ass from Bonnie right now."

The woods were filled with the sound of Matt's laughter.

* * *

Another smut chapter will be added within the week, with Jeremy topping Matt, so look out for that! Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is! The long awaited Jeremy topping Matt smut chapter! It's a little longer than I intended, but still, enjoy!

* * *

Jeremy's backpack was slung over his shoulder as he walked toward the high school's parking lot. He grinned when he spotted his boyfriend; Matt was leaning against the side of his truck, smiling goodheartedly, nodding in greeting to people who walked by.

The raven haired boy had a spring in his step as he walked the remaining distance to the football player, who smiled and reached out at his approach.

"Hey." Matt said.

"Hi." Jeremy leaned in to press a quick peck to Matt's lips before walking past him to carelessly toss his bag into the back of the truck.

Matt rolled his eyes and climbed into the worn vehicle, Jeremy opened the passenger door to hop in beside him. Both boys turned in surprise when they heard the adjacent car honking at them.

Bradley, one of Matt's football teammates, was smirking at them.

"Hey, queers." He teased. Jeremy cracked a slight smile and raised a hand in a wordless hello, Matt leaned his arm out the window and voiced his greeting. Bradley wasn't exactly a heart of gold. He was a popular jock, and unabashedly picked on the lower grade students and the nerds and members of the AV club. But he was also one of the first football players to accept Matt and Jeremy's relationship, and made the point to the rest of the team that the blond had never ogled any of them in the locker room before, so as long as he didn't start, there shouldn't be a problem.

Over time, the other players warmed up to Matt, who assured them repeatedly that he wasn't gay; the only guy that he liked was Jeremy. Tyler still acted weird about Matt and Jeremy being together, but the couple suspected that the werewolf's behavior around them was for a whole different reason.

"We're headed to the swimming hole." Bradley informed them, "There's gonna be beer and girls. You in?"

"Love to man, but we got plans." Matt glanced back at Jeremy before once again meeting Bradley's knowing eyes.

"Right. 'Plans.' Sure." Bradley laughed. "I'm sure you two will be busy doing your homework or whatever else you've got 'planned.'" He raised his eyebrows a couple times and laughed at Matt's blush before pulling out of the parking spot and driving away.

"Subtle." Jeremy chuckled. "Let's go home, babe. We'd better get started on those 'plans' of yours."

"Shut up, Jer." Matt sighed in mild irritation. It was Jeremy's turn to laugh knowingly as they began the short drive to the Gilbert house.

* * *

The two adolescents tumbled into Jeremy's room, tearing at each other's clothing. Matt broke away from his heated kiss with Jeremy to close the bedroom door, locking it for good measure. The last time they neglected to close the door completely, Elena had taken it as an invitation to enter, and the scene she found within led to several awkward and tearful conversations, including the one where Jeremy came out long before he intended to.

Jeremy whimpered and pulled Matt back into the kiss, which the older teen returned to gladly. He attacked Jeremy's mouth with his own, sliding his tongue against the younger's desperately, needily.

Matt broke the kiss again, just long enough to tear off his shirt and let it drop to the floor behind him. Jeremy pressed their bare chests together and buried his head in Matt's neck, ravaging the skin with loving kisses and hot, wet licks.

The blond guided them slowly backward, moaning softly at the feeling of Jeremy's tongue. He strained in his jeans when he thought about where else he wanted that sweet, scalding tongue.

The back of Jeremy's legs hit his mattress, and he gladly fell back onto it, pulling his boyfriend on top of him. With a smile he beheld the adonis of a football player that he still couldn't believe was all his.

"Jer." Matt breathed, locking eyes with the younger teen. Jeremy could see the desperation in his eyes, the tension, the hunger.

The raven haired boy frowned and buried a hand in Matt's hair, pulling his face closer, ghosting his lips against Matt's, their breath mixing warmly. "What is it, babe?" He asked.

"Jer, I need you." Matt groaned, turning red from heat and embarrassment, pressing their foreheads together. "I've been aching for it all day. I really need you."

The teen artist grinned. "Is that all? Why didn't you say so?"

Matt wanted to cry. He was so hard, and just being as close as he was to Jeremy in that moment made his hole twitch with need, so much that it hurt.

Jeremy shoved his tongue into Matt's mouth, swallowing moan after moan from the older boy's lungs. He wasted no time in tearing off Matt's belt and shoving his boyfriend's jeans down, leaving him in just his boxer briefs. Matt's rather large member was fully erect and straining against the elastic band of his boxers.

"C'mon, Matt, take 'em off." Jeremy urged.

The blond couldn't comply fast enough. He almost lost his balance as he rushed to shove his boxers off, wriggling out of them along with the jeans pooled at his ankles.

"Fuck!" Jeremy said, running his hands against his naked boyfriend's body; his abs, his arms, face, neck, ass. He brushed a single finger lightly up Matt's length, drawing a pleading moan from the athlete.

"Tell me what you want Matt." Jeremy breathed in his ear, soothingly but sexily, "Tell me what you need."

Matt's face turned tomato red. He liked dirty talk during sex, he loved it, actually. But that was when he was taking care of Jeremy, and he always knew what Jeremy wanted. Jeremy, on the other hand, knew how to take care of Matt, but didn't always know what Matt was in the mood for in preparation for the main event.

"Can you-" Matt faltered and looked away. All the blood in his body was either in his dick or his face, everything else was dry, including his mouth. "Can you rim me?" He blurted out finally.

"Oh fuck yes." Jeremy groaned. "So good."

Matt's breath was so hot, it was burning his lungs from the inside out. He scrambled up the bed, over Jeremy, onto his hands and knees. He looked through his open legs to see Jeremy, upside down from his angle, smiling with a hunger in his eyes. The football player whimpered expectantly.

The artist laughed and positioned himself behind Matt, placing a hand on each ass cheek, pulling them apart gently, groaning when he saw his boyfriend's smooth, tight, delicious hole twitch and wink with need and anticipation.

Jeremy leaned forward and quickly ran his tongue over Matt's pucker. Biting his bottom lip and groaning when Matt gasped and shuddered with pleasure, then whined with need. Matt wanted- no, he **needed** more.

Jeremy repeated his actions, teasing his boyfriend with quick, wet laps, sometimes starting at his balls up to his hole, but always brief. Matt was beginning to tense; from pleasure, from desperation, from annoyance.

"Fuck, Jeremy!" He finally gasped, "I need more. Fuckin eat my ass!"

Jeremy grinned. "You got it, babe." He replied smugly. For a few, long moments, nothing happened. The wrecked blond could only feel Jeremy's unmoving hands and his warm breath against his spit-wet entrance. Matt was about to cry tears of frustration when Jeremy suddenly pulled Matt's back onto his face, shoving his tongue into Matt as far as he could.

Matt cried out in surprise, and pure relief. His legs nearly buckled beneath him as Jeremy really got to work, wriggling his tongue inside of Matt, exploring, pleasing, groaning at the taste, the vibrations only intensifying the blond's pleasure.

"Oh, fuck! Oh fuck! Fuck, Jer!" Matt moaned again and again. "That's s-so good!"

Jeremy pulled away, making Matt whine. "Oh yeah?" He said, squeezing the older teen's ass. He dove back in, licking furiously before pushing his tongue in and out of his boyfriend's hole.

Matt forgot how to breathe. His mouth kept opening and closing as he was pleasured.

Jeremy happily continued fucking his tongue in and out of the athlete, scraping the sensitive pucker with his teeth. The sweet taste of Matt was crackling across his tongue.

Matt was shivering and gasping when Jeremy pulled away again, trying to stay upright. The raven-haired boy flipped him over onto his back and climbed on top of him.

"You're so hot." Jeremy breathed, rucking his legs against Matt's thighs. "Wanna taste yourself, babe?"

Matt nodded vigorously. In the past, when he had girlfriends, or just girls he hooked up with, Matt always enjoyed making out with them after they blew him. He didn't know why, but there was something satisfying about tasting himself on someone else. When he and Jeremy started getting heavy in bed, the younger had opened up a whole new world for Matt with his tongue.

Matt's hand darted up and he grabbed Jeremy's silky locks, yanking him down for a desperate, moan-filled kiss.

Jeremy's mouth alone was something that Matt could satisfy himself with, all day, if he wanted to. Having the taste of his own ass in the mix was way better. Matt noted that his own hole tasted almost as good as Jeremy's, which was so good that there's no way it could be legal.

Jeremy's tongue dominated Matt's mouth, sliding across the blond's teeth, tongue, and cheeks, spreading the taste around as much as he could. A drop of sweat dripped from Jeremy's slicked hair to Matt's damp forehead.

"Your ass-" Jeremy mumbled against Matt's lips between lengthy, heated kisses, "is fucking-" Kiss. "amazing." Kiss. "Makes my mouth water." Matt whimpered at that. "And-" Jeremy began kissing and licking Matt's face, traveling to his neck and ear. "It's all-" Kiss. Hot, wet, lick. "Fucking." Kiss. "Mine!" Jeremy growled, his breath and tone in Matt's ear set the blond on fire. Matt began squirming with need, again.

"C'mon." Jeremy murmured. He pulled back, grinning viciously at the way Matt was sweating, gasping, wrecked. He pulled Matt's bottom into the air by his legs, pushing back his thighs. Matt yelped as his sweaty back was exposed to the air. Jeremy had a predatory look in his eyes, and oh god did it turn Matt on.

Jeremy grinned and shoved his tongue back into Matt's tightness, loving that the new position allowed him to look at Matt's face as he feasted on him.

Matt's eyes were blown, almost entirely black with his pupils dilated.

Jeremy eased a finger into Matt beside his tongue, the other boy's moaning spurring him on as he felt around with the digit before pulling it back out. Matt's hole was being devoured, Jeremy had shoved his face onto Matt so that he could only breathe through his nose. Matt felt wet and filthy as his sensitive, tight hole was abused by his boyfriend's scalding tongue and rough teeth.

Jeremy began sucking on Matt's entrance as he licked in and pressed around. He shoved his finger into Matt's mouth, the latter began moaning and sucking immediately, loving that he could taste himself and have Jeremy eat him out at the same time.

Loving the reaction, Jeremy brought back his hand, this time roughly shoving two fingers into his boyfriend, who couldn't help but reach a hand up to start jerking himself, furiously.

Jeremy pulled his head back and admired his handiwork. Matt's hole was shiny and wet with spit, and loosened by his tongue. Matt was groaning and thrashing as he touched himself, trying to thrust his hips up to get Jeremy's fingers further inside himself.

Jeremy withdrew his hand and braced Matt's raised back against his own torso to keep him still. He let Matt suck on the two digits he just had in him while shoving two from his other hand in to replace them, pulling them back and pushing back in roughly, hastily. Jeremy still had his jeans on, and his cock was probably turning purple from being neglected and hard and restrained for so long.

He added a third finger and used his other hand to unzip his pants, drowning in the sounds Matt was making.

The raven haired boy pushed in a fourth digit as he shoved off his pants so roughly that his boxers tore a bit. Matt squealed in pleasure and pain. Three fingers was already pushing it with how tight the football player was. Four was almost more than he could handle.

Jeremy pulled back entirely, letting Matt's back fall onto the mattress. Matt was whimpering desperately. He threw his head back and forth, trying to keep from falling completely apart. He needed Jeremy, and he needed Jeremy right that fucking second.

Jeremy chuckled and walked over to his nightstand, sucking the fingers that had been inside Matt, one by one as he retrieved the bottle of lube he always kept in there.

He popped off the lid and squeezed the liquid out, wasting no time in rubbing down his cock with it.

Matt looked at the younger teen hopefully.

Jeremy was so fucking hard. Like Matt, he couldn't wait another second. He lost all composure, scrambling up over his boyfriend and mashing their lips together violently. The raven haired boy rubbed his lubed cockhead over Matt's wet, loosened hole.

"Jer." Matt nearly sobbed. "Please."

Jeremy smiled and reunited their mouths in a passionate, loving kiss as he slammed his entire cock into Matt in a single thrust. The football player screamed into Jeremy's mouth, fisting his hands in black hair to deepen the kiss.

"You okay babe?" Jeremy mumbled into Matt's neck. He was sucking hickey's into the soft skin, patiently waiting for his boyfriend to accommodate his considerable size.

Matt nodded. He was panting, sweat was dripping off his forehead. "It-it." He let out a short, whimper-laden breath. "It's so g-good, Jer."

Matt sobbed and buried his face in Jeremy's neck.

The younger boy smiled and stroked Matt's hair softly, placing loving kisses across his head, neck, shoulders, and collar. "You want me to fuck you, babe?" Jeremy asked sincerely. "You ready for me to pound your fantastic ass?"

"Jeremy!" Matt whined through another sob. "Please! I need it so bad!"

The dark-haired teen didn't have to be told again. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into Matt, making him yelp into his neck and groan in pleasure. Jeremy repeated the action, and pretty soon, his overheated cock was sliding in and out of Matt's impossibly tight hole at lightning speed.

Matt's prostate was being assaulted by Jeremy's dick, and the football player couldn't have been happier. He was floating on cloud nine, totally blissed out as he finally got some relief from the ache that had been growing and nagging at him all day.

Finally he could think, and as his head cleared, he grinned, letting out a hot pant every time Jeremy rammed into him, stretching him sore, incredibly so, with his thick member, Jeremy's cock always hit all the right places.

"Fuck me Jer, yeah, fuck me!" Matt groaned almost smugly, rotating his hips to meet each of his boyfriend's awesomely savage thrusts. Jeremy's nails dug into his back as the artist began groaning and cursing. He dipped his head to suck on Matt's sensitive nipples, taking one roughly between his teeth, making Matt squeal and he forced his entire length into his willing lover.

While in length and girth, Matt had his boyfriend beat, Jeremy wasn't exactly small, and Matt was really tight, and he didn't bottom nearly as often, so when he did, Jeremy's cock felt huge inside of him. the younger teen's monstrous dick filled him perfectly and completely. He loved feeling full, having a nice, thick cock inside of him, and Jeremy filled him close to bursting.

Jeremy began stroking Matt, his thrusts and the movement of his hand becoming erratic. Matt knew what was coming, and the muscles in his ass tightened and flexed around Jeremy's dick in anticipation.

"Fill me up, Jer, yeah, just like that, fuck! Like that, babe." Matt groaned. He bit his bottom lip and threw his head back in pleasure, letting a deep moan slip between his teeth.

Jeremy gasped at the sight, screaming Matt's name, he buried himself deep inside the blond as he exploded inside of the football player, flooding his ass with a jet of hot cum.

Matt groaned. He could feel Jeremy's pulsing member deep within him, he could feel the cum filling him up. All it took was one swipe of Jeremy's thumb across the head of his cock to bring him flying over the edge. He leaned forward and bit into Jeremy's shoulder to contain a shout easily loud enough to wake the dead.

Matt's orgasm was savage and intense. His cum shot into the air, hot and fast and far. It splattered across his stomach, chest, neck, and even covered his face. Jeremy looked down as Matt detached from his shoulder and collapsed back onto the bed, winding down from the killer orgasm that just ripped through every cell in his body. Without question, Jeremy had never seen a prettier sight. Matt was wrecked. He looked like he'd just been fucked, and yet his smug, jock, aura was completely intact.

"I love you." Jeremy breathed with a smile, looking Matt dead in the eye.

"Fucking A, Jer." Matt panted, putting a hand on the back of his boyfriend's neck. "I love you." He echoed Jeremy's words before pulling him into a quick yet caring kiss, "I love every fucking thing about you."

Jeremy smiled and let himself collapse onto Matt, his cock still inside the older teen. "Ditto." He muttered as he cuddled into Matt's warm embrace.

* * *

I am open to requests, and please, leave a review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
